herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro
Ichiro is Kikaider 01 in the tokusatsu, manga, and anime Kikaider 01. Though created before Kikaider, Kikaider 01 is the second in the series to be activated. While supporting Kikaider in the manga and anime, Kikaider 01 is the protagonist of his own Tokusatsu series. Ichiro Ichiro is Jiro's "older brother", the first Kikaider built by Komyoji in case of dire emergencies. Named after the fact that he is the oldest brother (Ichiro means first born brother while Jiro and Saburo means second and third). Ichiro/01 is solar-powered, and becomes weak in the dark. Unlike his younger brothers, Ichiro has a complete conscience circuit which can sometimes bring more harm than good due to him being unable to harm the weak. However, despite having a complete conscience circuit, Ichiro has shown free will. He plays a trumpet & rides a motorcycle and sidecar called the "Double Machine". While Ichiro/01 is said to be twice as strong as Jiro originally was (before his upgrade in the original series episode 35) and has a complete conscience circuit, he is less developed than Jiro in every other capabilities such as eyesight, hearing and fighting styles. In terms of strength, Ichiro has well over 3,000,000 horsepower. Abilities and Arsenal *'Double Machine:' The Double Machine is Kikaider 01's Bike created by Dr. Komyoji]] as a mode of transportation. It's faster than the Side Machine, and can fly. As the name suggests it has a built in sidecar for passengers. He often uses his Sidecar to carry Akira more often. *'Rocket Boots:' Like his younger brother, 01 is equipped with rockets in the soles of his feet that give him the power of flight. *'01 Net:' When 01 press the button on his buckle, it releases a net to catch people who are falling. It was first used in Episode 41. *'Tele Circuit:' Used to see things that are far away. It was first used in Episode 46. Attacks *'01 Cut:' A single handed karate chop. *'01 Driver:' Ichiro's signature attack. 01 raises his arms above his head and makes two fists, using his rocket boots to fly. He then spins around at high speed, creating centrifugal force knocking down enemies in his path and delivering a powerful double corkscrew punch to the target. *'Blast End:' Ichiro's version of his younger brother's attack, the Denji End. A variation of the attack is also used where 01 fires beams of energy from his hands to destroy the robot of the week. A weaker version of the attack is the Blast Attack. Another variant is the Blast End Flash where 01 uses 3 Blast Ends in rapid succession. *'01 Kick:' A Kamen Rider-esque flying kick attack. *'01 Fire:' Sparks of electricity shoot out from his fingers. *'Blast Power:' Powerful waves of energy shoot out from his hands. *'01 Cyclone:' He spread his arms outwards & spun around creating a cyclone force to repel missile attacks. *'01 Reverse:' 01 crosses his hands & a flash of energy will reverse brainwashing Team Attacks There are attacks that Ichiro can only perform when with Kikaider and/or Bijinder. One of the dangers of using these attacks is that the combined energy could overload and destroy the bodies of the androids if not released fast enough. *'Double Brother Power:' Kikaider and 01 link together and fire powerful twin bolts of energy.It was first used on Episode 18 to destroy Giant Devil. *'Blast Laser: '''Kikaider links with Bijinder and fire a powerful laser blast. *'Kikaider Triple Circle Power:''' The three androids link their arms, jump into the air and spin at high speed destroying the target. It was first used on the Final Battle. Gallery 1dec29dc.jpg Fecbfd97.jpg Ph051113wmc1all.JPG position="center"> 10-10-1401187984.jpg Tumblr lzb22iVf6Y1r9l7xlo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lz2pogL9t31r9l7xlo1 1280.jpg T02200113 0800041112176843225.jpg 10dc2170a33ad759f4763f8e9a1b4d1d.jpg P2 (1).jpg P3.jpg Shinbashi ippon-img600x449-1425435056m8du7z20534.jpg Shinbashi ippon-img600x450-1425435056iea8fn20534.jpg P2.jpg Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes